pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Morden Stripescale
Morden Stripescale is the Hypnosis guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Morden is quite silent and intelligent. Others avoid him because they're afraid he'll 'hypnotize them'. Occasionally, he'll hypnotize feral animals outside the city so he has someone to play with, but most of the time he just reads books of any kind to keep him occupied, he loves reading. Morden takes his guardian duties seriously, he loves hearing stories from other guardians about the earlier purpose of a Guardian; to protect eggs and the dragon race itself. Morden wished that it would've still been like those days now. He looks really grim, but really he's just a lonely kid wanting some friends. Although he is used to it. Skills & abilities Morden has mastered his skills to his level. Details TBA. Weaknesses Because he's quite lonely, he has the temptation of hypnotizing others to make friends. He never attempted to do so. Backstory Living with Reks Morden was born as the only one surviving a clutch of two. His father, Reks, had little interest in raising him, so instead he hired nannies to take care of him, Morden never knew his father so he never experienced a father-son bond. He occasionally saw his father around. Whenever Morden tried to bond with his father Reks would push him away, he even beat Morden up for 'disobeying' him. After Morden started his training as the hypnosis apprentice, he began to view his tutor, the hypnosis guardian, as his parent. He would gladly attend his training and sometimes Basilisk would comfort Morden if his Reks spoke or treated Morden cruelly. After Rek's death Soon after his father died, Reks' friend, Obelisk Greybreeze, became his legal guardian. That guy turned into a alcoholic after loosing his mate died of an illness. The alcoholic doesn't care much about Morden nor his own daughter, Katara Charmvoice, so usually nannies take care of them, but most of the time Greybreeze's personal assistant, Noreena Noirfrill, takes care of both Morden and Katara. Being a mother-like figure. He eventually started to read books, as he read a book after another he loved reading. Action, comedy, horror, quizzes and many more. Warfang Break-in TBA Relationships Reks Stripescale Morden never knew his father, he sometimes wonders what his father was like when he was alive. Obelisk Greybreeze Morden doesn't know what to think of Obelisk, since he has no interest in him whatsoever. However Morden is grateful that he took him in and doesn't treat him the way Reks did. He hopes to someday actually have a conversation with him, maybe even improve their relationship. Noreena Noirfrill Morden enjoys Noreena's company, since they both share their passion for books. Since he was adopted in by Greybreeze she has been taking care of him and Katara whenever she could, even telling them both a bedtime story if she could. Morden and Noreena have a mother-son like relationship, since he can refer to her as 'Nana'. Katara Charmvoice Morden loves Katara very much, although at first she was a little scared of him due to his appearance she got to know him well through their passion for books. Katara kinda understood why Morden was seen as creepy, since she herself may be teased for heterochromia. They share a close sibling relationship. Basilisk Hypnoeye Morden views his master as a parent, a father he never had. Basilisk had been giving Morden advises as a child when he needed them, always comforting him if Morden was upset... such as after that one time when his father made him cry. Occasionally after training both of them would talk to each other about anything. Oria Cyantrogen One day Oria approached Morden, this shocked him that someone approached him to talk. But Oria likes unique things, so she didn't think of Morden as 'creepy'. Once in a while those two talk whenever they see each other. She is the only apprentice that knows of his crush. Florence Petaltail Since he began his training Morden developed a crush on her, he thinks she is very beautiful, kind and truly connected to her element. He knows that she will never like him back but he hopes to at least one day become her friend. Gallery Pl_morden_stripescale_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9ke87q.png.jpg|Concept art Next_time.png|Morden's memories of Reks Morden With His Cape.png|Morden wearing one of his capes Notes * Morden hasn't got any personal relationships with other apprentices except Oria because they all avoid him or some don't know that he exists... at least they tell themselves that; * He loves to sit under a tree to read or just to take a small nap after training; * He wears a cape when he goes outside; * Morden occasionally travels to the 3rd class district to help some children in need; * His favorite genres of books are mystery, action and adventure. He also loves solving quizzes and Sudoku's. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices